haircolorfandomcom-20200213-history
How To Get Dark Golden Blonde Hair
Dark golden blonde will always be a gorgeous color, and will never go out of style. It doesn't flatter everyone, but it's a great option for blondes looking to go darker, or brunettes looking to go lighter. And while golden tones don't look great on everyone, they are really glowing and gorgeous on the right people (usually, people with peachy, golden, or yellowish-tan skin). The problem with dark golden blonde hair is that it's different for everyone, in terms of how to get it. Getting dark golden blonde hair is easy for someone who's already blonde, but harder for someone with black hair, and hardest for someone with dyed dark hair. #'If you are a natural or dyed blonde'- Just dye your hair dark golden blonde! It's that easy. If your hair has been processed many times, especially bleached or highlighted, it might be a good idea to use a medium golden blonde shade, as your hair might grab color very quickly and turn out too dark. If it does go too dark, consider adding some highlights (which should usualyl be done professionally, but you can do them with a home kit if you like). #'If you have naturally medium to light brown hair'- If your hair is medium to light brown, and has not been dyed, you have a few options. First of all, you can get many highlights, which will gradually lighten your hair to look dark golden blonde. However, highlights are damaging, and they can be a lot of upkeep! Consider using a medium golden blonde shade. Since dye tends to run a little dark, this will probably take you to the dark blonde you want. #'If your hair is naturally dark brown or black'- If your hair is natural, but very dark, this will be a little harder. You could bleach your hair first, and then use the dark golden blonde shade over it, but that can be damaging (albeit very effective). Another option is using a high-lift blonde shade. Don't be fooled by the fact that they claim to take you to a Level 10 platinum blonde-- with your natural hair color, they won't. Instead, they will lighten your hair so it looks orangey, but at the right level (Level 7). From here, you should use a toner. If your hair looks orangey, and you want to make it golden, use a green or blue based toner or demi color (you can get these from a beauty supply store, like Sally's). If it is too red, tone your hair with green and yellow-based demi colors. If your hair is dyed darker than dark blonde- Sorry, you might have to bring out the bleach on this one. If the dye job is recent, you can use Color Oops, which will just remove the previous dye color, and bring you back to the color you had before you dyed it. But your hair will become very porous after this, and you will have to use a light golden blonde shade--anything darker than that will turn out brown! Bleaching is far more effective, but also damages the hair. You might have to go through a few bleaching processes in order to get your hair light enough, but when your hair turns orange, you can use a green-based toner to get that golden tone, or you can wait for your hair to get all the way to the yellow stage, and then use a dark golden blonde over it. But beware--your hair will be damaged! Make sure to use a good protein conditioner. Category:How Tos